Bailey's Story
by PromiseStar102
Summary: A girl name Bailey she is from Amity. She was raped by Max when he came to Amity that wasn't the first time though. She is pregnant only Tris, Her family, and Johanna and Jackie know. She starts to fall for Eric and he falls for her too. Eric/Bailey Fourtris. She struggles with panic attacks from being around large men. Mentioning of Rape, Sexual Content. Some profanity.
1. A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Bailey is my character I came up with. Veronica Roth.**

 **Bailey Pov:** Today is the aptitude test. I am really nervous. I really want it to say I am dauntless. I want my revenge on what he did to me.

~Flashback~

One day in Amity there was a sweet, nice girl named Bailey. She was born in dauntless but her mother gave her to her sister Johanna to take care of the child.

"Please take care of her. She is too special". , said Bailey's mom

"I can't. I don't know how to take care of a kid", said Johanna

"Please, they are coming after me". , Bailey's mom

"Fine, I will. I will tell her the truth when she is 16". , said Johanna

~Flashback Over~

I don't know what happened to my mom but the only family I have left is Johanna my aunt. She protected my ever since that incident. I don't like to talk about it anymore. Every time I think about it makes me feel weak like a helpless little girl.

~Flashback~ An injured dauntless soldier came to help looking for help. Johanna let him in. I was teaching the amity children outside when I saw they were arguing in her office. I asked my co-teacher Bex to watch them while I go see what's happening. "Hey what's going on"? "Nothing, just talking to this nice man". "Hi, I'm max. Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you too, I'm Bailey. He put a smirk on his face. That's when I felt uncomfortable so I left the room. It was getting so I fed, washed, clothed, and put the children to sleep. When I closed the door. Max was behind the me. He started grabbing me by my hair and whispered in my ear. "If you scream, I will kill you". I felt my face getting hot. I had a feeling what was going to happened. I kicked him in the stomach and tried to run away. He caught me by my ponytail and turned me facing him. He pushed me on the ground and touched me all over. I felt violated like someone took my precious innocence and took it from me. After that I felt a flush of anger and charged toward him with a knife. I don't know what I was thinking he was Dauntless had a lot of training and I am just a little weak amity girl. He of course caught my hand and punched me in the nose. I didn't even notice I was on the ground we kept fighting I got a few good hits in. I had practice from when one of the Amity boys my age tried to do the same thing to me. I kicked his ass. After the fight I totally blacked out. When I woke up I was in the infirmary with Johanna holding my hand. She told me that another dauntless soldier was here to ask what happened and where Max was. I told him the story and he was really mad. He looked like he wanted to kill Max for what he did to me. That's when the nurse came in and said that I was pregnant. The look on both of our faces was a complete shock to both of us.

~Flashback Over~

Now I am about a few weeks pregnant. I have been practicing fighting, knife throwing, shooting guns, and even jumping on and off trains. I walked in to my testing room where an erudite woman was doing my simulation. I went through the dog and in did not kill him. I went through all the factions' simulations in under two minutes. When I got up I felt shaky and empty inside. Jackie then left the room stiff like the abnegation. "I didn't mean to worry you but you results are inconclusive. Way worse than others you could explode if you use too much of your divergence also you will have new powers appear. There's a girl next door named Beatrice Prior she is also divergent but only a 100% you are 1,000%. I felt scared like a time bomb was about to go off inside me. I left the room and a dauntless woman and a stiff abnegation girl stood in front of me. I guessed the abnegation girl was Beatrice. The dauntless woman introduced herself as Tori. "Hi, I'm Bailey, I said". "We know you need to take care of her, be her guardian for whichever faction she chooses even if its abnegation follow her and protect her with your life". Tori said "I will with my life, I will be like an aunt to her, yeah you can call me aunt babe". She laughed and nodded in response. We started walking toward her home in Abnegation I have never been her before it looks dull but Beatrice is full of spirit, curiosity, and adventure. "So, you want to play 20 questions". "What's that". "It's when we both ask each other any kind of question we want". "Okay, I go first um...What kind of things you like to do for fun". Um, I don't know there is barley any fun here just helping the factions and keeping your mouth shut until spoken too". I frowned. I never knew that she couldn't speak what was on her mind be free spirited. She noticed and tried to keep the game going. "Do you have any family". "I do I have my aunt Johanna she is the leader of Amity, I don't know what happened to my mom or dad it is just a mystery". A few minutes went by and we made it to her home. I learned that she has an older brother named Caleb she has a feeling she is going to pick Erudite from the books he has in his room. Her mother Natalie is hard working and tries to encourage her curious side. Her father Andrew is one of the leaders of Abnegation the other is Marcus his son left him to join another faction and the mother died. There are rumors that he beat his son him and Beatrice were good friends until she never saw him again. We walked in and sat there talking about joining Dauntless at the choosing ceremony when her mom, dad, and brother came in. I stood up. "Hi, my name is Bailey". "Hello, my names Natalie Prior are you Beatrice's friend". I nodded. "Um I have to talk to all of you for a couple of minutes of hours do you have time to spare". They all nodded. I told them about my and Beatrice being Divergent and how I would keep her safe in dauntless and train her hard to survive the initiation. They told all about themselves and I learned that Bea's mom used to be Dauntless but came to Abnegation to have a family". After that they accepted me as family and I left. The next morning I put on my stempunk spectacles I made them myself. Put my purple hair in two ponytails and put on my best Amity clothes I made myself. I grabbed a muffin but then quickly threw it away the peace serum is in all the bread and grabbed an apple instead. I ran to Abnegation to get Bea. I knocked on the door and there she was ready to go to school. I took the bus with her and Caleb. We had an average day at school and headed to her house to see her parents for the last time. We all went to the Choosing Ceremony together. People thought we were weird by me being Amity and them Abnegation. I later left to be with the rest of the Amity group. Once Marcus called my name I walked quickly to stage of course he was annoyed by me also how I looked. But the dauntless were screaming my name to the rooftops. That meant I was going home. "Bailey, Bailey, Bailey, Bailey". They all shouted. I cut my hand and winced I cut it to deep and let my blood drip over the hot coals. A few names later Caleb picked Erudite, of course and Bea picked Dauntless like we discussed. We followed the dauntless out the door I started running then realized I was leaving Bea behind so I left her jump on my back and I ran to the train. We jumped on I was on my feet while Bea was on the ground I helped her up. There will be a lot of training for her to do if she wants to survive. A brown hair pretty candor girl sat next to us. Her name is Christina she point out that Peter, Molly, and Drew are the meanest and most evil people there is. I felt Bea tense up when Chris said that. I wondered how and I wasn't touching her than everybody's aura appeared above their bodies. It was pretty scary at first then I heard everybody's thoughts. I guess this is what Jackie meant when she said that I would have powers just appear. It was time to jump and all three of us joined hands and jumped we let go I landed on my feet while they stumbled on the ground. We were laughing especially Christina. The candor Peter made a smart remark as Bea was looking to see if she was bleeding. I wanted to knock his lights out right then and there. Then I realized I will in the fights. Then a rough voice started talking. "My names Eric. I am a leader her at dauntless if you want to join us you have to jump down there". I really didn't listen I just help but think I know him from somewhere plus he was good looking. That's when I popped in my head her was the soldier that asked my questions about where Max was after the incident he also knows I pregnant. We started hanging out then discussed getting together one day. I was snapped out my daze when Christina said do you want to jump first with me and Bea. I nodded and we all walked close to the edge. "So you three will be jumping together". "Yep, even though we are from three different factions". "Wow didn't see that coming". "Oh be quite Coulter". He looked surprised and angry. We laughed and jumped. Me and Bea laughing while Chris was screaming. We all hit the hard net at the bottom. A tall man with dark blue eyes helped us off the net. "What are your names?" "You don't get to choose again". Tris, Bea said. Christina, Chris said. Bailey, I said. "Make the announcement Four never seen three girls from different factions being friends especially a stiff". "First jumpers Tris, Christina, and Bailey. He shouted. The dauntless cheered all around us. We waited until everybody came down for Four to start talking. He told us his name was Four Chris interrupted by saying "What were 1-2-and 3 taken". He turned around and said "What's your name initiate". Christina she said quietly. "Well Christina if I wanted to deal with candor smart-mouths I would have joined their faction". Chris nodded. He kept walking showing us the pit and our room where we all would sleep. Some were disgusted, some were being pervs. We all changed into dauntless clothes. When I took off my clothes I had a lace Purple bra with white lace underwear. "Damn, Bailey where did you get those I made them from Amity clothing I am good at designing things.


	2. Making New Friends

Once we were done getting dressed we head out to the cafeteria where Four and other people are. Me and Tris and are sitting on each side of Four. Tris starts eating the hamburger with no question Four looks shocked because she is from abnegation and they eat plain simple food. I giggle at the look on his face seeing Tris eat the beef patty. Then, he turns to me with a confused and angry look. I'm not scared of him I am just curious how he can act like that after all that happened to him I read about the abuse his father put on him.

"How does she know what a beef patty is?" "I taught her what it is I am her aunt Babe but my name here is Bailey".

He stares at me with confusion and curiosity so I sigh and tell him the story of how I became her aunt/guardian. He nods. I turn back to my food and right when I start eating a hand lands on my shiver remembering how Max touched my shoulder when it was time to go again. Yep, that's right I didn't tell the full story only the ending he has raped and abuse me physically and verbally before I just haven't told anybody in a while. I am snapped out of my face by Christina calling my name. I ignore her and look up to whom the hand belongs to and it's a blue eyed blond haired and pierced eyebrow hottie.

"Your names Bailey right the first jumper with Tris and Christina". "Yeah, that's my name". "Well welcome to dauntless".

Before he leaves he winks at me. I don't anyone notices because they don't ask any questions. Christina starts to look at me with interrogation eyes. I glare at her and we both laugh like we were reading each others mind. Once we are done I walk alone for awhile until some dauntless borns come up to me.

"Aren't you one of the first jumpers". Says and brown dark haired boy. "Yeah, why is it such a big deal". It's a big deal because there has never been first jumpers from three different factions being friends before dauntless initiation". I nod.

He pulls me through dauntless and on the roof where there is a lot more of the dauntless borns. I look around confused at first then I realize that this zip lining. He introduces me to the others and I learn that their names are Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke and that his name is Uriah. I can tell that Uriah and Marlene like each other and Shauna and Zeke like each other. Also, Lynn likes girls but they all won't say anything to each other. It's sad they would all be good couples and Lynn could find a girl who feels the same way she does.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped the awkward silence by tapping on Uriah's shoulder. So, he could stop starring at Marlene and get the zip lining going.

"So, who's going first". "I was thinking you could go first since you never done this before".

I took a deep breath and nodded. I never did this before so I was going to give it a try. They showed me how to stop when I reach the wall that is way in front of me. Before I could say anything else I was pushed off the roof and already flying above the ground. I couldn't believe how high up it is. I love heights and dangerous things just I never did this and it feels amazing. I was getting closer to the wall and heard scream and shout to STOP! But, I couldn't reach it and got nervous because wall was getting closer. I finally got a hold of it and reached the wall with about 5 to 6 inches apart from me. I let go and dropped down to a whole bunch of dauntless under me.

They walked me back to the dorms, so I wouldn't miss training in the morning. It felt good to have friends but for how long until I start growing a belly around them. Would they hate me and call me a slut or whore. My thoughts were growing but the minute with exhaustion I didn't know what to do. As I laid there in the little cot. I decided after training Chris and Tris will go with me to the doctor for a check up on my baby. With that thought in my head I fell asleep.

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other two. But I am typing this off of my phone and trying to make new chapters I hope u like this story I will do more in Teen Wolf, Hunger games, Maximum ride, and Harry Potter.


End file.
